Gravity fed bottle dispensing and display racks are well known in the art and examples of such can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,854; 4,318,485 and 4,367,818. These prior art patents illustrate racks wherein bottles are suspended by a collar formed below the bottle cap, or by the bottle cap itself, and gravity fed, due to the inclined securement of the support channels, to a front dispensing end of the rack. All of these patents disclose systems wherein the channels are fixed at predetermined locations in the rack, and wherein the channels are equidistantly spaced both in the vertical and horizontal planes. Accordingly, the racks can accommodate bottles of specific sizes only and longer bottles cannot be used, nor bottles of larger width or circumference. A still further disadvantage of such racks is that, because it is common to load the racks from the front end of the channels, often a bottle will be pushed back in the channel and remain in the rack for a very long period of time thereby causing the liquid within the bottle, usually a soft drink, to go bad.
A still further disadvantage of such racks is that the frame is usually welded or otherwise permanently secured in an assembled condition, therefore making it awkward to transport or to relocate, as it cannot be assembled on site. Another disadvantage of such racks is that they have a complex structure and are difficult to construct and assemble.